My Baby Butler
by Steffie1
Summary: Sequel to Potion Commotion. Count Duckula decided to mix a potion to make Igor young. But, the plan worked a bit too well...
1. Chapter 1

Characters (c) to Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

My Baby Butler prt 1

Transylvania, home of the long line of vampire ducks. Mortals, beware! The vampire duck is looking for a tasty midnight snack!

Meanwhile inside Castle Duckula's kitchen

Count Duckula hummed to himself as he raided the fridge.  
"Hmm, what else should I put on my sandwich?" Duckula pondered out loud as he examined the tomato in his hand. As if on cue, Igor popped in from out of nowhere.  
"How about a village maiden, M'Lord?" the vulture asked gleefully as he rubbed his hands together. The young mallard became even greener than normal.

"Yuck, that's disgusting, Igor!!" Duckula pulled a face, his appetite gone.  
"The only thing I found disgusting would be the fact a vampire would rather sink his fangs into a broccoli sandwich than in a maiden's neck..." Igor grumbled in disapprovel.  
"I heard that, Igor"  
"Pardon, M'Lord"  
"Don't try and deny it, Igor! You had complained about my vegeterian habits...again"  
"Well, M'Lord"  
"Igor, please leave and let me be. I am not in a mood for an argument."

The butler turned his heel and left the kitchen, a long string of curses about working with a vegeterian vampire grumbled under his breath. Count Duckula clicked in tongue in annoyance.  
"Why can't I have a butler that wasn't bloodthirsty, or obsessed with the dark and eerie?" the mallard wondered out loud as he decided to go back to his bedroom to sleep.

As the young fowl waddled back to his bedroom, a light bulb flashed above his head as a brilliant plan formed in his mind. The young mallard then made a bee-line towards Igor's spell chambers. A huge smile spread across his beak when Count Duckula noticed a giant spellbook on the old wooden table. He picked the book gingerly and paged through the book, hoping he won't accidentally shred any of the delicate pages. After what felt like centuries, the mallard finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha! A spell that shall transform Igor into a young and friendly fowl." Duckula rubbed his hands with glee. The mallard frowned when he noticed the ingredients.  
"Maybe I should use triple of what's required? Igor's did mention he's about eight-hundred years old. I bet he even knocked some centuries off his actual age." Duckula mused to himself as he collected all the ingredients from the shelf.

The young mallard poured and mixed all the ingredients into a large bowl. After several minutes of stirring, the potion fizzed wildly and then became a strange brown colour. It looked almost like toffee. Count Duckula took a quick whiff and gagged. "Ugh, even a skunk would get knocked out cold if he smelt this stuff. Now, for the final touch..."

Count Duckula teleported himself into the kitchen. He blinked in surprise when he noticed the sun's rays shining from the window. Did he actually spend the rest of the night making this potion? Oh well, it is for a very good cause. The mallard tip-toed towards the tea set that sat on the small kitchen. The fowl sniggered to himself as he poured the potion into the teapot. He then sat quietly in his seat as he heard familar footsteps...

"G'Mornin', Duckyboos!" Nanny's voice bellowed as she entered the kitchen, grumpy Igor in tow.  
"Morning, M'Lord." Igor greeted as he sat down. "Some tea please, Nanny." Igor requested.  
"Not need to make tea, Nanny. I already made some." Duckula grinned from ear to ear as he poured the "tea" into Igor's cup. "Thank you, M'Lord..." Igor sounded quite confused as he took the cup. Since when was the young master able to make tea? As he pondered about this situation, Duckula tried to explain to the wailing Nanny that him making tea for Igor doesn't mean that they don't like her beverages. Needless to say,it fell on deaf ears.

Ignoring the nagging thoughts that tickled the back of his mind, Igor took a sip from his tea. It was surprisingly delicious!  
"So, how do you like your tea?" Duckula asked with eager curiosity. Nanny ruffled her feathers in annoyance.  
"Very good, M'Lord." the vulture admitted. He didn't seem to notice his voice became two octaves higher.  
"Igor, are you okay"  
"Never felt better, M'Lord!"

Duckula and Nanny's eyes widened in surprise at what happened next. Every single wrinkle on Igor's face disappeared. A wild mop of white hair covered his bald spot. The vulture's hunchback disappeared as well. His once stocky frame more lean as well. But, what surprised Duckula the most would the fact that the young Igor is actually quite handsome! The butler definitely didn't age well at all...

"What's the blazes is going on?" Igor demanded when he noticed the changes. He frowned when he sniffed at the contents in his cup. He blanched when he realized what he drank.  
"M'Lord, did you make a de-aging potion?" Igor squeaked. His voice actually sounded like a teenager whose voice broke.  
"Well, er...I--er..." Duckula stuttered, a bit confused that Igor seemed to become even younger. His eyes almost popped out of his head when Igor suddenly glowed yellow.

The butler screamed in agony as the glow became as bright as the sun. "Oh help, save us!" Nanny clucked in fear.  
"Oh no! Igor!" Duckula quacked in fear as he shielded his eyes with his cape.

After what felt like all of eternity, the glowing finally stopped. Count Duckula felt a lump form in his throat when he noticed only Igor's clothes lying on the floor.  
"Oh no, poor Mr. Igor!" Nanny wailed loudly. The mallard dared himself to approach the pile of clothes that lay on the floor. When he bend down and touched the shirt, it suddenly wiggled.

"Say what?" Duckula gasped in fright. He poked the shirt again, and it wiggled even more. "Nanny, help!" the mallard squeaked in fright, hiding behind the giant hen.  
"There, there, Duckyboos. There's nothing to be afraid of." Nanny cooed as she approached the haunted pile of clothes, ignoring the fact Duckula was sitting on her shoulders as if she was giving him a piggyback ride.

"No Nanny, don't touch it!" Duckula begged. But, it was no use as the hen bent down and dug her good arm's hand into the pile of clothes. "Now, now, Master Duckula. There's nothing to be afraid of." Nanny reasurred the young fowl. Her face suddenly widened in surprise, which made Duckula scream in agony.

"Oh no, the monster got Nanny!" Duckula wept in fear as he covered his eyes. His fear soon disappear when he heard a soft chirp. He opened his eyes and noticed Nanny cradled something small in her arm. It was an adorable White-Head Vulture chick that had all its down. The chick seemed to be about two or three years old. Duckula's eyes widened when he realized who this chick was...

"...Igor?"

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Characters (c) to Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

My Baby Butler prt 2

Count Duckula was for a lost of words as he stared at the bundle of fluff Nanny held in her good arm. The toddler gurgled happily while Nanny spoke to him in a tone everyone seemed to use whenever they talk to babies.  
"Oh Mr. Igor, I never thought you were such a cute little baby!" Nanny cooed as she hugged the baby butler. The vulture replied by smiling broadly at the hen. Duckula crossed his arms against his chest as a strange feeling burnt inside him. No, he is not jealous...

"Oh dear..." Nanny clucked.  
"What is it, Nanny"  
"I must go to the store to buy some baby things for Mr. Igor. But, I think the weather's too cold for him to go with me..."

"Oh, I see. Well, I can look after Igor while you go shopping"  
"T'ank you so much, Master Duckula." Nanny smiled broadly as she gently gave the toddler to Duckula. She then showed him how to cradle the chick properly. As soon as she was satisfied, she then left to go to the store.

Much later

Duckula and Baby Igor were having a staring contest in the living room. The mallard was a bit amused that the toddler wore a cute version of the adult Igor's trademark dour expression as he stared up at him from his master's lap. But, that dead-pan face was getting a bit creepy.  
"C'mon Igor, smile for me!" Duckula begged the moment that face became was too much for him to handle. The toddler responded by making a gurgle that sounded suspiciously like, "Ugh, M'Lord..."

"Okay, I know how to make you smile!" Duckula smirked as he wiggled the fingers of both hands. The toddler giggled and squirmed as Duckula tickled his belly. As soon as he saw the opportunity, Igor chomped onto Duckula's fingers. The count yelped in pain and quickly pried his throbbing fingers out of the baby's beak. Igor responded by grinning evilly.  
"Ow, that really smarts. Are you sure you're not a vampire? I mean, those baby teeth are really sharp."

Before Duckula could even think of putting a muzzle over the vulture's beak, Nanny barged through the living room's wall. Igor gurgled happily the moment he saw her.  
"Coo-ee, Duckyboos. I finally bought Mr. Igor some necessary baby items and some eats as well." Nanny pointed out as she pulled out dozens of baby toys, tons of diapers, several blue baby clothes and a boatload of baby food from her sling.

Nanny picked Igor up and cradled him with her good arm.  
"Hello, Mr. Igor. Were you a good boy?" the hen asked. She then wiggled her fingers over the vulture's belly, making him giggle.  
"Nanny, watch out. I think he's part piranah." Duckula warned. He was surprised that Igor didn't do anything.  
"What do you mean, Duckyboos?" Nanny asked as she tried to pull the wiggling Igor into some baby clothes.

"Well, he bit me when I played with him..." Duckula explained as he showed Nanny his swollen fingers. Nanny quickly took a first-aid kit from her sling and wrapped her ward's injured fingers with bandages.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Babies like biting things when they teethe." Nanny explained after she fastened the bandages. Duckula was still not convinced. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that Igor grinned evilly after he gave him a raspberry? That's a bit suspicious if anyone had asked him...

Days went by and Igor was still a toddler. When no one wasn't around, He was a little terror that crawled throughout the castle and wreaked havoc wherever he went. But, when Nanny was around, he was was goodness personified. That really annoyed Duckula, since Nanny seemed to give all her attention to the vulture, instead of him. No, he is not jealous at all! He just doesn't like the fact Igor seemed to using her to his advantage.

Two weeks later

Count Duckula fumed as he stomped through the castle. He's sick and tired of Baby Igor making him looking like a big bully that blamed a poor defenceless toddler for all his wrongdoings.  
"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Duckula gritted his teeth as he stomped into the kitchen. His anger soon turned into surprise at what he had discovered.

"Good morning, Duckyboos!" Nanny clucked happily.  
"Morning, M'Lord." the elderly Igor greeted as he took a sip from his tea. Duckula noted that it was a different teapot. The teapot that had the potion was actually sitting by the sink, the liquid still inside. Duckula remembered that Nanny mentioned that she can't seem to get the liquid out for some reason or other, which is why it sat by the sink.

"Yes, the spell finally wore off!" Duckula cheered happily, clicking his heels together. Igor wore a look of confusion. He quickly glanced at Nanny, hoping that maybe she would, for once, know what was going on. The fat hen simply shurgged her shoulders, just as confused as him. He then decided that maybe it's best not to know.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal!" Duckula cheered loudly as he gave the butler a bear hug. He didn't even notice the butler was turning blue because of the lack of oxygen.  
"What does M'Lord mean? May I also ask why, when I have woken up this morning, I was in Nanny's bedroom"  
"Well, it's a very long story..." Duckula began.  
"I would like to hear it, M'Lord." Igor stated in a dark voice that made Duckula's spine tingle.

Dr. Von Goosewing suddenly barged into the kitchen, his trademark musket in his hands.  
"Count Duckula, today you shall breathe your last!" the german doctor warned as he tried to aim at his target's chest. The gander fired a shot and missed. The potion struck the teapot by the sink, which made the liquid inside splash all over him.

Suddenly, the doctor started to become younger until he was just an adorable little gosling. Duckula and his servants stood around the toddler, amazed. Nanny picked the toddler up and cradled him in her good arm.  
"Guess the potion can make you younger, even if it just splashes on you." Duckula mused. His expression soon became that of worry.

"Oh no, we must babysit Goosewing for two weeks..." Duckula shivered in fear, his memory of how Baby Igor acted was still fresh in his mind...

As villagers ran in terror as they heard the master of Castle Duckula's frustrated screams, I fear must say farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
